


Day 22: Burned

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: It was over twenty hours before they found them.Both had been squashed underneath a short bush amongst the dry, waving grass, tongues swollen from lack of water and eyes glazed. Tony had been unresponsive to anything, lying unconscious on a gurney on the helicopter while Peter seemed to be alert from the moment he was given a drink of water. He was only sunburnt and exhausted, but Tony had gotten heatstroke, and was being feverishly attended to by doctors as soon as they touched down.He was whisked away into a room, an IV hooked into his wrist and an oxygen mask placed on his face, while he lay limp and pallid. Dr. Cho yelled for a defibrillator and Peter could only stand and watch as the fight began to keep Tony alive.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Day 22: Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy :))

It was over twenty hours before they found them. 

Both had been squashed underneath a short bush amongst the dry, waving grass, tongues swollen from lack of water and eyes glazed. Tony had been unresponsive to anything, lying unconscious on a gurney on the helicopter while Peter seemed to be alert from the moment he was given a drink of water. He was only sunburnt and exhausted, but Tony had gotten heatstroke, and was being feverishly attended to by doctors as soon as they touched down. 

He was whisked away into a room, an IV hooked into his wrist and an oxygen mask placed on his face, while he lay limp and pallid. Dr. Cho yelled for a defibrillator and Peter could only stand and watch as the fight began to keep Tony alive. 

“No,” he whispered, face growing pale. Pressing his face and hands to the glass separating him from the operating theater, he stared at Tony, not daring to tear his eyes away - it was as if Tony would fall to pieces if he looked away, “Please, no.”

Ever since that fateful homecoming night, Peter and Tony had started growing closer. Their interactions had turned into a healthy mentor-mentee relationship, and they were not at the point where Peter was coming over to the Tower (recently re-bought) almost every Friday afternoon after school to work in the lab, occasionally staying the night. At a light suggestion from Pepper, movie or game nights after lab time were slowly becoming the norm. 

Although he would never admit it to the man himself, Peter looked forward to spending time with Tony more than anything. Having an adult male figure in his life was something he desperately needed, even if Tony was nothing like Richard and Ben Parker. 

But Peter was hoping he might someday be. 

What if he lost it all right here, right now, as the doctors pumped Tony’s chest and stuck needles into him and tipped ice on him? What if he didn’t walk out of this room?

Peter brought his head back and slammed it against the glass with a crack. The shot of pain across his forehead and into the back of his head caused him to gasp, his mind going blurry for a moment. It was a relieving feeling, and a way to shut out his thoughts and make everything quiet, so he pulled his head back again. As he was bringing it forward, a pair of arms grabbed his body and tugged it away from the glass, pinning his arms behind his back when he fought against the hold. All Peter heard was a voice whispering “Shhh,” in his ear, a prick in his elbow, and calming, quiet darkness.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes to see the roof of his room in the Tower. Huffing out a breath, he mustered the energy to sit up and swung his legs over the edge, hobbling out of the room with skin tugging painfully where the burns were healing rapidly. 

He entered the living room and saw no sign of his mentor. Strange. Maybe he was still asleep or in his lab?

As Peter passed a floor-length mirror, he glanced into it and saw a ragged, gaunt, sunburnt image of himself peering back at him, and with a flash, everything came back to him. “Tony!” he muttered, hurrying to the medbay as fast as he could move. 

The room was empty. Dr. Cho was cleaning it up, disinfectant in her hand, when he arrived, but Tony Stark was nowhere to be seen. 

“Excuse me?” he asked hesitantly, hands behind his back. 

Dr. Cho looked up, smiling briefly when she saw Peter. “Hello, Peter. Do you need anything?”

_How does she know my name?_ Peter thought, blinking. “Umm, where’s Tony?”

“He’s resting in his bed right now. He got out of surgery about eight hours ago, so he should be waking up soon.”

Peter exhaled all of the air he had been holding. Tony was okay! “May I please go see him?”

“Of course, but please be careful. Don’t wake him up; let him wake up on his own. Just a warning: he’s on heavy pain meds, so he might be rather out of it when he does wake up.”

* * *

Peter sat in a plush armchair by Tony’s side, holding one of the man’s hands in his own. If Tony had been awake, he’d never have dared to allow the boy to do that, but since he was asleep, he’d never know. 

“Pete.” The name passing from the man’s lips was like a breath, but Pete heard it. He jerked his head up to see Tony’s brown eyes gazing at him, half-lidded but awake. He pushed himself back and made to let go of Tony’s hand, but to surprise, it tightened on his own. “Oh, Peter.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, unable to keep a wide smile from spreading across his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Tony said, not taking his eyes away from Peter. “Why’re you sitting over there? Come here.” He patted the bed beside him and Peter moved to sit beside his mentor, stretching his legs out on the warm covers. Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Peter closer into his side, burying his face in the boy’s curls. 

Peter frowned. What was Tony doing? He was never affectionate with anyone, ever, and yet here he was. _It must be the pain meds,_ he decided. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Tony asked, pulling away to look at the boy. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Peter lied, even though his body was aching all over. “You should be worrying about yourself.”

“I always worry about you, Pete,” Tony admitted. “You’re practically my son. I love you, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears. He knew that Tony wasn’t really saying this, but it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Giving in to his selfish desires, he decided to play along. “I love you too,” he whispered, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony pressed a kiss to his hair. “Don’t you ever forget it,” he admonished.

“I won’t, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tony said with a delirious chuckle. “We’re way past that now.”

Peter nodded with a mumbled, suddenly feeling so very tired. He let his eyes drift close, a “Night, Dad,” passing his lips with a breath.

* * *

When he awoke, the bed was empty and cold. Peter glanced around in confusion before remembering what had happened earlier. A blush coloured his cheeks as he quickly slid out of the bed and through the halls, ducking into his own room without coming across Tony. Peter didn’t know how he could face his mentor. Did the man even remember what had happened?

He packed all his things into his backpack and slipped towards the elevator. He’d better go before Tony got the chance to remember anything. The man would surely force him to leave then, and Peter would rather leave first to save himself from the heartbreak. 

“Kid, where are you going?” 

Peter jumped in surprise, spinning around to see Tony leaning up against a corner, looking tired but healthier. 

“Umm, going home?” he said quickly, gesturing to the elevator. 

“And why, may I ask?” Tony asked, folding his arms. “It’s Saturday morning. We were only brought in yesterday afternoon, and Dr. Cho says you have to stay until at least tomorrow so she can monitor you.”

Peter’s shoulders slumped and he regretfully shuffled back into the penthouse. 

“What’s wrong, Peter?” Tony’s voice was concerned, but Peter didn’t dare to look up at him. “Peter.” As the boy moved past him, staring at his feet, he snagged his backpack and swung him around. “Peter, look at me.”

Peter risked a glance up at his mentor. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” Tony sounded confused and Peter cringed, knowing that he’d have to explain what had happened. Gosh, he hated feeling embarrassed. 

“For - uh - for what happened last night,” he murmured quietly, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see Tony’s disappointed expression. 

“Oh,” Tony said eloquently, his hands moving from Peter’s backpack to his shoulders. “Peter, you don’t need to apologise.” He took a deep, deep breath. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen, but everything that I said last night was true, okay?”

Peter’s eyes popped open and his gaze met Tony’s, mouth making an ‘O’ shape as he stuttered for words. 

Tony laughed, pulling him into a light hug. “You have a way with your words, kid,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
